Gorten
Character name is... Gorten is the Second Son of the Saiyan Warrior Karkoraen and The Human Tights Brief. He is the Nephew of Gokū and Vegeta through both his parents Being Siblings of Gokū and Bulma Respectively. He is the Husband of the Angel Cus, The Younger Brother of the Human-Saiyan Hybrid Garten and the Older Brother of Taurè,and a Member of Team Universe Seven. Personality and Traits Being Born as a Human-Saiyan Hybrid meant that he didn't have the same Naturally Intense Desire to Train and Fight as that of his Father and Uncle's, though in truth his was Much stronger than Most First-Generation Hybrids. As a Child he was forced by his Father to fight against his Older Brother Garten in Brutal and Unforgiving Training Sessions, which Garten seemingly enjoyed and Always came out on top, resulting in a nearly Non-Existant Relationship between the Two Brothers. Though he had a much Kinder and Friendly Relationship with his Mother and Sister, he always sought to get his Father's Approval, which always seemed to be centred onto Garten, which furthered the Distance between Brother's. Likely due to his Mother's Background and General Nature, Gorten was extremely Studious both in His Academics and in Battle, more so than his Older Brother but less so than his Sister. During his battle with Garten during the World Tournament, Gorten would let the Pain and suffering he had endured throughout his Life by his Brother's Hands boil over as he brutally re-enacted how his Brother had beaten him into a nervous Coma, showing a colder Side to himself Following The Tournament of Power, Gorten Began A Five-Person Romance With Caulifla of Universe Six, and The Angels Vados, Kusu, and Marcarita. Showing He Was Free With His Feelings, But Not Free To Give To Anyone Background Early Life and History Born a Few Years after his Brother, Garten, Gorten would grow up in a Similar Environment and Manner as to that of his Cousin's Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, though far less strict than the First Two. Gorten is among the Youngest Saiyans to Become a Super Saiyan, and is one of the Handful of Human-Saiyan Hybrids to Possess a Tail. He would often Practice Fighting under the Watchful Eyes of his Father, Uncle's Vegeta and Raditz, and Nappa, and Piccolo. His Father would often Pair him off against Either his Older Brother or Nappa. Neither we particularly Fair in their Fights. Later Gorten would Go and begin to Train under King Kai, to learn how to perform the Kaio-Ken Fighting Style, before moving on to learning from Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Raditz, Nappa, and Piccolo. Coming into his Own When he had turned Fourteen, Gorten had started to come out of his Isolationist Personality created as a Result of, From His Point of View, his Father's Coldness. Through this he had risen to become a Four-Time Junior Martial Arts Champion, and become a Star Academic Student at his School. But he was Still a Saiyan and Continued to Hone His Body and Saiyan Strength. Eventually though, in an Effort to Prove Himself to His Father and Brother, Gorten would Enter the Next Martial Arts World Tournament. Choosing to Fight in the Adult Divisons, was Controversial to Some. In his First few Match he was Paired up against some Cocky Bodybuilders. Against Android 17 Upon Reaching the Quarter-Finals, for his First Quarter-Final Match he was Paired off against Android 17. Deciding to not Hold back against 17, Gorten immediately went Super Saiyan, and engaged the Android in a Flurry of Hand-to-Hand Combat Strikes. Despite 17's Greater Experience and expertise, he struggled to maintain an Exceptional defense against Gorten's Attacks. Gorten would then Go Super Saiyan 2, and Knock 17 Unconscious. A Stalemate Following This He was set to Face His Cousin Trunks, who had won the Junior Division Finals against Goten. He would End up Not Winning or loosing due to them Both Collapsing once the time Limit had run out, calling it a Draw. Ultimately Gorten was passed on to the Semifinals due to his exceptional Performance in Both Matches, while Trunks was not. Brother Against Brother In his Next Match Gorten was Paired against Garten, his Older Brother. Garten tried to "Spare His Baby Brother the Pain of Loosing" by taunting him about how Gorten had Never Beaten Him in Anything. But Gorten retorted he had him beat in Academics and Intelligence. Annoyed by the Comment, Garten Attempted to perform a Galick Gun on his Brother to end it quickly, but was disqualified because of it being in Violation of the Tournament's Rules. But Gorten Threatened the Officials into making a One-Match Exception, wanting to Finally put his Brother in his Place. Garten then went to Super Saiyan 2, and Attempted to perform a Galick Gun anew, and Gorten Likewise Powered Up to Super Saiyan 2, and Would begin Charging a Galick Gun Kamehameha, a move he created himself. Their Attacks canceled each other out and Led the Two Brother's to battle it out in Hand-to-Hand Combat. Throughout this, Garten would Belittle his Brother and Be the more Dominant Fighter in the Match, brutally beating Back Gorten to the point of being pummelled into a Coma. With the Belief that Victory was assured Garten Would fire a Super Galick Gun at Gorten which made Contact with Gorten's Body. Believing himself to have Won Garten arrogantly Mocked his Brother, but this combined with the Pain and suffering he had endured throughout his Life by his Brother, Allowed Gorten to unlock Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 3 Anger, and Super Saiyan 3 Quake of Fury. Gorten Had finally had enough and Would attack Garten exactly Like Garten had attacked Him. All the While Verbally Putting him in his Place. In the End Gorten would almost Kill his Brother, even after Garten Forfeited, only for the Toll of Two Separate Rage-Induced Super Saiyan Transformations and Super Saiyan 3 to render him unconscious. Training to Master his Anger After Recovering from the Match against his brother, Gorten felt himself grow considerably more Stronger, likely due to his Saiyan Genes. This was when His Uncle Vegeta approached Him, asking him to Train with Him to Master his Anger. Deciding that it was a Good Idea, Gorten Accepted Vegeta's Offer, and was soon witness to Gohan's Kidnapping and subsequent Power Drain. Throughout the Battle, Gorten would Continuously Use Super Saiyan 3, seeking to Master it, or at least Improve his Skill in it before his Training with Vegeta Truly Began. Unfortunately Vegeta would perish trying to keep Majin Buu from Coming Back, depriving Gorten of a Sufficient Teacher. But the Supreme Khai Shin would offer him to become his Apprentice, to Learn how to Perform the Martial Arts of the Khai's, and Gorten Accepted. End of his Training and Return to Earth During his Time Training under Shin, Gorten had become a Master Healer and had Learned How to Resist the Moon's Effects, allowing him to resist Transforming into a Great Ape. But he'd also Learnt How to Go Super Saiyan when in Great Ape Form, Becoming a Golden Great Ape, Granting him Far Greater Control. But even Without being a Golden Ape, he had Learnt How to Stay In Control when he was in the Base Ape Form. Eventually though he would return to Earth when he had learnt from Shin that though Majin Buu had been Defeated and redeemed, he had forced his Evil Personality from his Body, which had become a separate evil Entity. Taking with him several Sets of Potara Fusion Earrings, and a couple Bags of Senzu Beans, Gorten Returned to Earth swiftly, and discovered that he was too Late to Prevent the Destruction Caused, finding Earth Destroyed Very Nearly Drove Gorten Insane, and allowed him to unlock the Extremely Rare Super Saiyan 4 and soon after Super Saiyan 5. Using his Newfound Power, he began to Fight against Kid Buu with a Righteous Fury, Managing to Transform into Super Saiyan 5 Quake of Fury, Super Saiyan 4 Anger, Super Saiyan 4 Quake of Fury, and Super Saiyan 5 Anger respectively. Though He nearly Anihilated Buu, much like in the World Tournament, the Toll of Two Separate Rage-Induced Super Saiyan Transformations and Super Saiyan Transformations Respectively, became too much for him to Handle and he passed out just As his Uncle's Goku and Vegeta Fused via Potara Fusion Earrings and Became Vegito, thus enabling them to Take over for him. Battling the Gods When The God of Destruction Beerus arrived on Earth in Search of the Prophecied Super Saiyan God he was supposed to Fight, with his Angel Attendant Whis. Like the Other Z Fighters he expressed surprise at the Way His Father Greeted Beerus and Whis with Such Familiarity and History, before learning of how the two Deities had trained his Father. He decided that he wanted to fight Whis One-on-One, and swiftly challenged the Angel. Whis Balked at this, but decided he would fight Gorten when Karkorean revealed that Gorten was his Son and Greatest representation of his Legacy. Gorten had since Mastered all his Super Saiyan Transformations, and was able to push Whis to his Limit, Impressing the Angel enough to Consider him for the Next God of Destruction. Beerus was not easily convinced by this and denied Whis's suggestion. When Goku proved unable to maintain the Super Saiyan God Form, Gorten said they had to perform the Ritual again and again until Goku could regain the Form. as such Vegeta, Karkorean, Craiger, and Gorten became Super Saiyan Gods. Gorten proved to be able to hold out against Beerus far longer, due in part to his Tail being able to maintain his Super Saiyan Forms for longer and his abilities to continually produce Godly Ki Naturally, meant that his Super Saiyan God form allowed him to Instead use Super Saiyan Rose in addition to the Standard God Form. Gorten and his Father Fought Beerus handedly only starting to Struggle as Beerus began to Raise his Power level to Ten Percent. By this Time Goku managed to recover and Fought Beerus while Gorten regained his Stamina far more Quickly than his Father, due to his Tail and Demigod-Like Nature. Just as Gorten was about to get back into the fray he watched Beerus Fall asleep and Whis Take him away. Before he Left Whis offered Gorten the Chance to Train with him as his Father Had, an Idea His Father Fully supported completely. Considering it carefully, he accepted knowing that the strength he could gain would be considerably more than his present Capabilities. Training under an Angel Whis Proved an Unrivaled Teacher to Gorten subtly instructing him in Ultra Instinct, and teaching him to Further Hone His Control over his God Form. This allowed him to attain the Super Saiyan God Forms Super Saiyan equivalent of Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rosé's Super Saiyan Equivalent of Super Saiyan Orange. It was during this Training that Gorten learned he was A Legendary Super Saiyan Like Broly. Gorten was Able to Maintain his Sanity However, and proved to be able to Face Beerus at his Full Power. Gorten soon met Champa and Vados, the Latter winning his Affection. Gorten would join Beerus Team for the Tournament of Destroyers. He Wouldn't get to Fight however, and spent most of his time on the bench making Suggestive Looks at Vados. Angelic Relationships Gorten soon began a Relationship with Vados. Vados did love him, but when the next Tournament came round, she broke it off. Out of fear of his Erasure. Tournament to End all Tournament's Joining Team Universe 7 After Mastering his Legendary Super Saiyan Power, Gorten was Chosen as a Representative of his Universe after beating the Androids, Majin Buu, and Krillin in A Tag Battle with his Father, Godfather and Cousin. Gorten was in essence the Wild Card involved in the Team. His Mastery over Each Legendary Form made him their Best Bet of defeating the other Universe's strongest Foes. Gorten at this Point Learned from Whis that his Relationship with Vados was Over. Filled with heated and Jealousy, Gorten Used his God of Creation Powers to Create a New Female Saiyan named Phele. Phele was created room replace Vados, Gorten Gave her a Base Power Level of 11,000, he granted her the ability to Naturally Produce Godly Ki in addition to Mortal Ki. He also made her A Legendary Super Saiyan. Traveling to the Void Gorten arrived with the others ready for battle. He openly allowed his Extreme Levels of Power to be Sensed by others. Phele Likewise Did this, intimidating several of the Other Teams. Gorten had Brought with him a Retinue of Newly Created Saiyan Warriors. Battle Begin!!! Power Level Initial Power In the Beginning, Gorten Was A very weak Fighter, he was the Less-Favored Son of His Father, A Legendary Fighter and Saiyan Commander, But his Perseverance and Determination Pushed him to Train Constantly. His Saiyan Heritage Conflicted With His Human Heritage, But His Will was especially strong. When he steadily gained more power, his Father began to pit him against His Older and Much Stronger Brother, Garten. Garten lacked Humanity and Ruthlessly Fought Gorten. But Because His Saiyan Heritage was able to Increase his Strength to the Ratio of Damage Dealt To Him, who became stronger for it. Eventually Gorten would Begin to Purposely Encourage His Brother to Attack him ruthlessly, knowing His Saiyan Genes would make him Stronger For it. During the World Martial Arts Tournament His Initial Power Level Was Six Thousand, whereas His Brother's Was Eight Thousand. After Gaining Super Saiyan, Gorten's Power would Dramatically Rise. Current Power As The God of Creation and Next In Line God of Destruction, Gorten's Power is One of The Strongest in Universe 7. His Mastery of Ki and Ki Control Allows him to Use Godly and Mortal Ki at any time. His Body is Able to Use Any Transformation and Take the Stress and Damage of Each Form and Become Stronger For It. Gorten's Ability to Use Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan Variants, Both Godly and Mortal, Is Extremely Strong. Furthermore As a Result His Extensive Training and His Saiyan Genes, Gorten Becomes Stronger every time he Trains or Fights. At present Gorten's Power Level is Estimated to be Roughly Eighty Thousand in His Base Form. Powers and Abilities Techniques Transformations Super Saiyan Gorten Attained His Super Saiyan Transformation through sheer accident, his Rage exploded and forced his Super Saiyan Potential to unlock. Gorten would be able to Maintain it longer than his allies, due to his Pure Saiyan Lineage leading back to the Original Super Saiyan God, and his Tail. His Skill in using Super Saiyan meant that he could easily go further. Legendary Super Saiyan During His Training with Whis, Gorten learned that Like Kale, he could Become a Legendary Super Saiyan. His Experience in Mastering his Anger, when in a Super Saiyan Form allowed him to adjust to the Cataclysmic Increase of Power without Going Insane. When Accessing this Form, Gorten becomes Noticeably Taller, and his Muscles Multiply. He becomes similar to Broly, except for the Fact that his eyes become a Deep Violet. His hair is Surrounded by All of his Super Saiyan Forms Colours like a protective Glove, and his Body is Surrounded by Ten Different Colored Energies. Super Saiyan 2 Attained during the Martial Arts world Tournament Gorten managed to Become Super Saiyan 2 after Being nearly Beaten to Death by his Older Brother Garten, and through the Abuse and Resentment of his Childhood Simultaneously unlocked Super Saiyan 2 Anger and Super Saiyan 2 Quake of Fury. Super Saiyan 2 Anger Attained Simultaneously with his Base Super Saiyan Form and Super Saiyan Quake of Fury, Gorten was able to use the Power of Saiyan Anger and Quake of Fury to enhance his other forms. Super Saiyan 2 Quake of Fury Attained Simultaneously with his Base Super Saiyan Form and Super Saiyan Quake of Fury, Gorten was able to use the Power of Saiyan Anger and Quake of Fury to enhance his other forms. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Similar to his Base Legendary Super Saiyan Form, His Height, Muscle Mass, and Power Radiation output become more Noticeable. Gorten Seldom used this Form shortly after gaining it, Not trusting his control over it, since his Rage Empowerment's Started at Super Saiyan 2. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Anger Gorten Used this Particular Form even Less than his Base Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Form because Broly had demonstrated the destruction capable of being unable to control one's own rage when transformed like this. He first used it when he first encountered Goku Black. Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Quake of Fury Gorten like with all his Legendary Super Saiyan Forms with Rage Empowerment's only used this form in a Critical or Emergency Situation. Super Saiyan Destroyer Utilized Solely by Gorten, the Super Saiyan Destroyer Form is a combination of Super Saiyan 2 and God of Destruction Mode. Because of Gorten's Ability to Actively Produce Astronomical Amounts of Mortal and Godly Ki, he can Outclass his more experienced Uncles, Goku and Vegeta when they use Super Saiyan Blue While in this form. Gorten uses the Godly Ki to Reduce the Stamina Drawbacks and increase Regeneration of Lost Stamina. Gorten is able to use this Form to Outperform even the Likes of Broly. Super Saiyan 3 Attained during his Training With Shin, Gorten spent Years Honing his Skills in Super Saiyan 3 to the Point he could Maintain it for a Year. This Time Limit would be further enhanced with Qauke of Fury and Anger, but Quake of Fury Lasted for a Full Extra Two Years, while Anger only gave an Extra Six Months at most. Super Saiyan 3 Quake of Fury Attained during his Training With Shin, Gorten spent Years Honing his Skills in Super Saiyan 3 to the Point he could Maintain it for a Year. This Time Limit would be further enhanced with Quake of Fury and Anger, but Quake of Fury Lasted for a Full Extra Two Years, while Anger only gave an Extra Six Months at most. Super Saiyan 3 Anger Attained during his Training With Shin, Gorten spent Years Honing his Skills in Super Saiyan 3 to the Point he could Maintain it for a Year. This Time Limit would be further enhanced with Quake of Fury and Anger, but Quake of Fury Lasted for a Full Extra Two Years, while Anger only gave an Extra Six Months at most. Super Saiyan 4 Gorten gained access to Super Saiyan 4 when he was Training under Whis before the Great Tournament between Universe's 6 & 7. Whis Repeatedly Exposed Gorten to Blutz Waves trying to make him gain mastery over his Ape Form. Super Saiyan 4 Anger Super Saiyan 4 Quake of Fury Super Saiyan 5 Anger Super Saiyan 5 Quake of Fury Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan Rosè Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Super Saiyan Indigo Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X2 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X5 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X50 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X100 Great Ape Golden Great Ape Ultra Instinct Ultra Instinct "Sign" Ultra Instinct "Grace" Ultra Instinct "Absolute" Obtained When He Chose To Stop Holding Back, and Risked His Very Existence By Channeling Every Transformation He'd Ever Had Unlocked and Using Them Simultaneously and At The Same Point in Time. Gorten's Ultra Instinct "Absolute" Is The Incomplete Ultra Instinct Brought About By Conflicting Powers of Mortal and God Working Together in Simultaneous Synchronisation, His Power Is Exponentially Higher Than Goku's Ultra Instinct and Jiren's Super Full Power Modes Ultra Instinct "Obsolete" Ultra Instinct "Omen" Ultra Instinct "Striker" Ultra Instinct "Comet" Ultra Instinct "Shadow" Kaio-Ken Kaio-Ken X2 Kaio-Ken X5 Kaio-Ken X10 Kaio-Ken X20 Kaio-Ken X50 Kaio-Ken X100 Fusions Karten Gorgarte Energy Abilities Kamehameha Kamehameha Wave Spirit Bomb Galick Gun Galick Cannon Galick Gun Kamehameha Ki Blast Special Beam Cannon Death Beam Destructo Disk Double Destructo Disk Super Galick Gun Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Character Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Gods Category:Human-Saiyan Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Married Category:Residents of Universe 7 Category:Members of Team Universe 7 Category:Tournament of Power Competitors Category:Universe 7 Category:Aliens Category:Former Humans Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Pure Saiyans Category:Gods of Creation Category:Gods Of Destruction Category:God Of Destruction Candidates Category:Male's Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles